Feliz cumpleaños, Gaara
by RinneRikudo
Summary: El amor de una madre no conoce barreras ni obstáculos, aún después de la muerte el amor de madre se mantiene vivo, latente, es imposible matarlo; y el de Karura por Gaara no fue la excepción. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece a mí, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Aviso:** este fic participa en el **«1er Torneo Shinobi»** de **Naruto Fanfics**, subforo de **Foros Dz**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Feliz cumpleaños, Gaara.<em>**

—Hola Gaara, ¿có-cómo estás? —titubeo.

Te remueves un poco sobre mi pecho y llevas una de tus manitos hacia mi boca, me emociono al darme cuenta que me has entendido. Eres muy pequeño, mi angelito; naciste prematuro. Eres frágil y delicado, tus diminutos ojos asemejados a los de un mapache ni siquiera pueden verme, y sin embargo te aferras a mí siguiendo el camino que te indica mi voz, muy astuto. No debería estar hablando, ni haciendo el esfuerzo que hago ahora. Ya puedo sentir el dolor recorrer mi cuerpo cuando apenas estoy comenzando con mis palabras. ¿Debería proseguir, ignorar las órdenes y sugerencias? Como ninja de la Arena, no; como paciente en riesgo de muerte, tampoco; pero como tu progenitora, estoy dispuesta a hacer todo esto y más.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Gaara. Ya son 17, ¿no? Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho. Felicidades.—Te digo con una gran sonrisa.

Estoy feliz, alegre; porque pese a tu apresurado nacimiento, vivirás. No me importa lo que ocurra conmigo y no le presto atención a las falsas expectativas de los médicos, mi tiempo aquí está a punto de terminar. Pero el tuyo, mi niño, recién empieza. Tienes toda una vida por delante, vida que te arrebatarán y utilizarán para oscuros fines. Me angustio al recordar lo que estás destinado a sufrir, de lo que será de ti por culpa de un enfermo grupo de ancianos inmorales en los que está incluido tu padre, del que eres sangre de su sangre, carne de su carne. Sin embargo, planeo devolverte aunque sea una parte de lo que te será robado, del amor que te será negado y de los lazos que te cortarán antes de siquiera formarse. Aún si lo que te daré es sólo un minúsculo grano de afecto entre un pajar de desilusiones, espero con el tiempo evolucione en un desierto de esperanzas revividas.

—Gaara, no me conoces, pero yo sí a ti. Sabes poco de mí, pero yo sé mucho de ti, o al menos todo lo que Kami-sama me permitió.

Te escucho emitir uno que otro sonido, intentas apegarte más a mi pecho. Te ayudo con lo que pretendes al acomodarte sobre mí, y acaricio entonces tus rojizos cabellos. El tormento me consume, así como el remordimiento.

—Gaara, ¿qué te han dicho de tu… ma-madre?

Mi voz se rompe finalizando. Tengo tantas dudas, tantas conjeturas en mi cabeza sobre lo que te dirán de mí… Solo mentiras escucharás, te manipularán con falsedades para acrecentar tu odio, sembrar la maldad de la que ellos pretenden aprovecharse. No ven en ti a un ser humano, ven a un arma; un arma no debe tener emociones.

—Te amo mucho, muchísimo. Si te han afirmado lo contrario, ignóralos. Sí, yo soy tu madre, Gaara, soy tu mamá. Olvida cualquier falacia que te hayan hablado de mí. Tu mamá murió amándote, mi pequeño. Y gustosa moriría por ti si las circunstancias me hubiesen dado otra oportunidad.

Mi corazón se estruja ante mi propia declaración, y mi delicada condición de salud ya me pasa factura. Pero debo continuar, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo por comunicarte.

—Gaara, no me queda mucho, y no puedo decirte todas las cosas que quisiera. Así que…

Súbitamente toso sangre, la cual cae en la mano que uso para cubrir mi boca. No quería mancharte de aquel líquido carmesí. Aquel plasma escarlata jamás tocaría tu piel, no el tuyo propio, yo me aseguraría de ello, porque te brindaría mi custodia yendo más allá de lo que cualquier otro podría.

—A-Así que… se-seré breve.

Doy un gran respiro en un intento por acumular fuerzas, pues las siento huir de mi alma.

—Tuviste una infancia dura, ¿no es así? Experimentaste el rechazo de muchas personas, ¿verdad? Animales de felpa fueron tu única compañía mientras crecías, ¿no? Gente que creías te apreciaban te traicionaron o así te lo hicieron ver en un principio, ¿o estoy errónea? Caíste en el desespero de cuestionarte quién eras tú y tu propósito de existir, de desconocerte a ti y lo que tus orígenes involucraban, ¿me equivoco?

Lágrimas empiezan a asomarse en mis ojos. Desde el fondo de mi alma espero que nada de lo que acababa de salir de mis labios se cumpliese, que en lugar del trágico porvenir que había descrito, tuvieses un futuro libre de prejuicios y dolencias que ningún individuo debía de experimentar desde que era dado a luz. Mas mi instinto maternal, y el conocimiento que tengo de la crueldad de mi marido, sugieren lo contrario. Y lo único que puedo hacer, es darte un último mensaje.

—Lamento no haber estado contigo para consolarte en tus días lluviosos, para mimarte en las noches cuando se te prohibía dormir y te mantenían despierto a punta de castigos, para negarte cualquier pizca de verdad en lo que escuchabas de tus otros compañeros sobre ti, para alentarte a seguir adelante cuando el sendero lucía tétrico y sin indicios de haber una luz al final, para darte mi cariño y aprecio cuando más lo necesitabas. Lamento no haber cumplido con mi papel de madre. Lamento que haya caído en tus hombros un peso tan grande como lo es ser un jinchūriki, y yo no haya hecho nada por evitarlo. L-Lo siento, te debo mucho, muchísimo.

Mis sollozos se vigorizan, la culpa me consume así como el coraje por tener que ser separada de ti. Te busco con la mirada esperando conforto, y eso obtengo de ti al encontrarte dormido entre mis brazos, ignorante de lo que enfrentarás, estás en una efímera paz. Ojalá pudieras estar en paz por la eternidad, en ese dulce estado de sosiego carente de penas que soportar, de sucesos injustos por padecer.

—Me arrepiento de no tener el poder de cambiar las cosas de algún modo para que vivamos juntos y felices, de no haber sido lo que quise que fuésemos por razones que escapan de mis facultades. Pero no grabo esta cinta sólo para deplorarme, sino para darte un consejo, el primero y el último que te daré.

Mi lagrimeo se detiene. Un sentimiento de seguridad me toma, y te lo transmito palpable para que te tome a ti también.

—Jamás olvides quien eres.

Esa frase, esas cuatro palabras… Espero las tengas presentes cuando des un tropiezo en el duro sendero que recorrerás, uno de tantos; tengo la seguridad te serán muy útiles.

—No eres Shukaku, el demonio de la Arena; y tampoco el arma definitiva de la aldea, no. Tú no eres un monstruo, mucho menos una simple máquina al servicio de los altos mandos y sus deseos egoístas. Tú eres Sabaku no Gaara, ten en mente eso de forma permanente.

Te mueves sobre mí, acurrucándote conmigo.

—N-No sé en qué clase de persona te has convertido, cuáles son tus metas o si planificas tener una familia, ni siquiera sé si me darás relevancia a mí o a lo que te he recomendado. Pero déjame dejarte algo bien en claro.

Y alzo tu cabeza con cuidado para cruzar miradas, imaginándome que le hablo a tu versión mayor, a la que está destinada esta mi voluntad.

—Te amaré por siempre, y te acompañaré por siempre aún si tú no lo quieres, Gaara. La arena que te protege no es gracias al Shukaku, ¿sabes? Es debido a mí. Puse en ti lo poco que me quedaba de chakra para protegerte de los peligros que encaraste y seguirás afrontando. P-Puedes considerarlo mi presente para todas las fechas especiales que has tenido y no estuve a t-tu la...

De nuevo escupo sangre, a un lado de la cama por lo que no te alcanza ninguna gota, salpicando en las sábanas que nos cubren a ambos.

—Karura, para. Ya has sobrepasado tu límite.

Oigo a Ebizō alentándome a detenerme y se acerca a mí, preocupado por mi situación. Leo en su arrugado rostro lo que pretende. Me quedan segundos contigo.

—D-De nuevo, feliz cumpleaños, Gaara. Que cumplas muchos años más, no te apresures en venir adonde estoy. Te amo.

Y te reparto las que sé que serán las únicas caricias que tendrás en mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Tengo que llevármelo, Karura. Ya es hora.

Una punzada en mi corazón arremete contra mí. El momento que tanto temía llegó, despedirme de ti, separarnos para nunca volver a unirse nuestros caminos. Pero aún no estoy lista, sólo he pasado un par de horas contigo mi pequeño, todavía no puedo dejarte ir.

—No…

Aún no quiero abandonarte, no quiero dejarte solo, es muy pronto para que tu dolor inicie. No el físico, porque el fragmento de mi espíritu en ti evitaría que cualquier amenaza, por más mínima que fuese, siquiera te toque; sino el emocional, el que deja cicatrices más profundas que las que un kunai puede provocar, ese del que no podré salvaguardarte.

—U-Un poco más, por favor… N-No quiero, por favor…

El nudo formado en mi garganta me impide prolongarme. Hay tanto que quisiera decir y hacer, tanto que quisiera darte y no podré.

—Karura…

—T-Te lo suplico.

Mi llanto se reanuda, mi aflicción se intensifica la cual arremete con mayor potencia contra mi pecho. Las manos de Ebizō pasan delicadamente debajo de las cobijas para tomarte y alejarte de mí.

—Yashamaru cuidará de él, no te preocupes. —Intenta consolarme.

Mi hermano me aseguró estarás bien, y que él tomará el rol de madre para ti que yo no podré, que tendrás familia en la cual apoyarte. Pero sé que tu padre lo obligará a cometer una locura en algún momento, para mi pesar soy capaz de descifrar sus acciones y pensamientos. Esa habilidad lo único que me ha traído ha sido pesadumbre.

—Prométeme que escuchará esto sin importar las reglas que debas romper, prométemelo.

Suplicar por ti es lo que me queda, depositar mis deseos en otras personas.

—Lo prometo.

Hasta aquí llegamos. Para mí es el fin, para ti el comienzo. Mi amargura está a un paso de terminar, en cambio la tuya recién dará inicio. No hay vuelta atrás, no puedo seguir retrasando este momento por más que así lo anhele. Te doy un beso en la frente y te veo partir junto a mi viejo maestro hasta salir de la puerta, dejándome en soledad. ¿Hay aún humanidad en mí? Me pregunto abatida. ¿Merezco dar otro respiro, que mi órgano vital continúe latiendo? No, pero que lo siga haciendo es precisamente mi castigo, para así experimentar la congoja que significa el que mi mayor tesoro haya sido arrebatado sin haber luchado por él, sin siquiera haber pataleado o discutido.

Alzo mi vista al techo esperando impaciente mi final, contados son los minutos para que termine bajo el manto del Dios de la muerte, minutos que se me hacen horas, horas que se me hacen días. Ansío mi partida lo más pronto posible, porque el dolor que inunda mis emociones es peor que el que la más bárbara de las torturas puede causar. No existe peor desgracia que la de perder a un hijo del modo que yo lo he perdido. Lo único que puedo hacer es confiar en que Yashamaru, Kankurō y Temari serán tu escudo contra el mundo, no como yo que permití fueses vendido al diablo.

—Adiós Gaara, cuídate mucho —susurro para mí, cerrando mis párpados.

.

.

.

—Repítemelo de nuevo, ¿por qué tengo que ayudarte a entregarle estos documentos a Gaara cuando tú eres la responsable de eso? —interroga un molesto pelinegro.

El maquillado adolescente cargaba consigo una pila de papeles aparentemente pesada, mientras que la rubia a su lado lo acompañaba serena y con las manos libres.

—Porque eres mi otouto —contesta tranquila con risa pícara.

El comentario de la fémina incrementa la indignación en el joven adulto, sin embargo no dice más. Ambos ingresan entonces al despacho del Kazekage donde el menor de los Sabaku no cumplía sus funciones como líder de la aldea. Grande es su sorpresa al encontrárselo abrazado de un canoso hombre de raras cejas, llorando a mares.

—¿Qué demonios? —articula como puede la oji-verde.

Su consanguíneo tira el montón de hojas al suelo y corre a verificar el estado del pelirrojo, lo mismo hace ella.

—¿Ebizō-sama? —Reconoce Temari a la persona a la cual se aferra su hermano—. ¿Qué pasó, por qué Gaara está así?

El centenario posteriormente se separa del muchacho, y el susodicho en un acto reflejo encierra en un nuevo abrazo a sus hermanos, buscando alivio en su calor, quienes quedan estupefactos ante su manera de actuar.

Ebizō a paso lento se distancia de ellos, llevándose consigo un peculiar artefacto negro de tecnología desconocida para la mayoría de los ninjas, el cual recibe el nombre de «grabadora», el aparato capaz de romper los muros entre este mundo y el de los muertos.

—El amor de una madre supera con creces cualquier barrera posible; incluso las que el espacio, el tiempo y la vida constituyen —manifiesta sonriente, para luego irse de la habitación.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Notas de autor:<span>**

Hola, espero hayan disfrutado la lectura. Solo quiero aclarar que Ebizō fue el hermano menor de Chiyo, la anciana que revive a Gaara en el inicio de Shippuden. No es un OC, lo comento por si no se acordaban de él. El toque de ser el profesor de la madre de Gaara sí lo agregué yo.

Y pues, eso es todo.

¿Review?


End file.
